marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvin Klee (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Artist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Werner Roth; Mike Sekowsky | First = Venus #9 | Last = Venus #9 | HistoryText = Marvin Klee was an artist who worked for Beauty Magazine in the 1950s. He soon fell madly in love with his fellow employee Della Mason whom spurred his romantic advances because of her interest in publisher Whitney Hammond and her desire to break up his relationship with editor Venus (who unknown to all was actually the goddess of love). His life came to a sudden change when Venus' Olympian suitor Apollo sent his spirit to Earth to be with Venus. Unable to get her attention in his spirit form, Apollo then possessed Marvin's body and used it to romance Venus. Apollo's godly radiance made women instantly swoon for Marvin, including Della who suddenly became just as obsessed about Marvin as Marvin was about her. However, Apollo had no interest in Della and despised her obsession, seeking only to win the love of Venus. Having allowed the demon Zoroba to possess his real body in order to leave Olympus, Apollo soon found himself trapped on Earth. Venus refused his love due to her romance with Whitney Hammond, and soon Venus was called back to Olympus to deal with a potential invasion by Loki. In the meantime, Apollo was forced to fight off Della's advances, much to his frustration. Eventually, Venus forced Zoroba to relinquish Apollo's body allowing the god to return to Olympus. Upon leaving Marvin's body, Marvin was found himself with no memory of what happened and Della in his arms. This brought Marvin great joy, until Apollo's effect on Della wore off moments later and she once more began to spur his advances. However this experience convinced Marvin to double his efforts to try and win Della. Della used this to her advantage shortly thereafter when Venus wrote an article guaranteeing that she could bring out the natural beauty in any of her readers. With potential legal implications and Venus' job on the line, Della coerced Marvin to find someone who could resist Venus' offer to change them. Marvin found this in a woman named Minnie Glee, who was secretly in love with Marvin. This plan failed when Minnie's desire to win Marvin overruled her job to discredit Venus and the make over was a success. Marvin soon noticed Minnie's beauty and ditched Della for Minnie. His subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = Marvin was a skilled artist and also played the piccolo... poorly. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}